


The "Scary" Karasuno Boys Meet Their Maker!

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But has he met you?, Canon Compliant, Could Be Canon, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Kags is unbothered as usual, Karasuno, Kiyoko is perfect as usual, Tanaka is loud as usual, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukishima is rude as usual, Yachi is anxious as usual, plot heavy, should be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: sCArY?!Pshhhhh.Have they met you?!--ORHow a missed-placed bag brought a beautiful Army Brat to the Karasuno boy's volleyball team.They are SHOOK
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The "Scary" Karasuno Boys Meet Their Maker!

**———————————**

  * You and Kiyoko used to be friends in elementary school because her mom and both of your dads were in the military so you’d often be the only two young kids at events and ceremonies
  * She would only come sometimes but you would be an active member of your dads military boot camp year after year, and seeing Kiyoko, another girl sometimes was always awesome
  * The two of you became pretty good acquaintances and one summer at boot camp she would occasionally show you the ropes when you said you were interested in joining the 200m hurdle
  * While you two weren’t close, you followed eachother on all social media platforms and would sweetly comment “😍😍😍” on eachother’s posts
  * When she got injured you made sure to send her a text of endearment and she thanked you
  * ~~Y’all were _those_ type of friends ~~
  * So that’s why you weren’t too surprised when you received a text from her while painting your nails one night in your room
  * Kiyoko had kindly asked you if you could take over her duties as Karasuno’s volleyball manager while she left to Greece with her family tomorrow for a wedding
  * She would be gone for 2 weeks and apparently the girl she had gotten too replace her just backed out completely at the last minute
  * You thought about it, realizing you had nothing to do other than train your team of female spartan racers, before replying ‘sure! 🤷🏾♀️’ and asked her what you needed to do
  * Kiyoko prepared you to the best of her ability, sending you a long scrolling text of the job. She said that although she wouldn’t be able to introduce you, the the boys are super kind even though they can get a little rowdy
  * A little nervous but wanting to help nonetheless, you agreed and confirmed the favour once again
  * The next day the boys had a practice and you had a little bit of difficulty finding their gym. You had gone to the girls vball team gym first and the captain pointed you in the right direction
  * When you approached what must be boys’ gym from outdoors you saw a blonde girl about your size scarily jutting around the outside of the gym like she was being stalked for murder
  * She was clutching a bag tightly
  * You guessed that maybe this wasn’t the gym, but you could have sworn this is where that team captain told you to go



You held your ground a few feet away because she was obviously terrified and you didn’t want to scare her more than she already was. You could hear her mumbling under her breath things like ‘they’re going to kill me’ ‘I’m too little to die’ ‘so strong, so tall. So very tall.’ ‘Attack on Titan is me. I am attack on Titan. I am MARCO!’

  * _Who is Marco…..?_ You questioned in your mind.
  * Your military senses peaked as you changed modes to enemy approaching preparation.
  * You didn’t know you had these senses, but your dads would be so proud



The petite blonde was twitching and fiddling her hands while her eyes darted around.

She also had been so wrapped up in her terror to notice you there watching her. Seeing a cute mini side ponytail in her short blonde hair reminded you of a toddler’s hairstyle and you immediately felt the need to protect her. Your dads had taught you as much, and your years of self-defence class and borderline military training by copying the guys at your dads camps had built you quite the esteem. You knew immediately that you were going to save her.

“Excuse me?”

“ _ **AH!**_ ” The girl screamed and jumped 4 feet in the air when you spoke. You held your hands up in surrender, though you remained on guard for her pursuer.

“Hey, hey! I really didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

  * With bugged eyes, the girl explained to you that she had been studying in the gym by herself when she heard a bunch of gang men approach. According to her they were huge, threatening and super scary so she scrambled for cover but when she tried running through the door she had bumped into their leader who had a bunch of piecings, a rockstar dye-job who was smoking a cigarette. Before he could beat her up for crashing into him she picked up her bag and and ran away. Come to find out she had taken his bag by mistake because it was the same colour and size and she didn’t mean to! Now she is being hunted down by the leader’s big scary hunchmen who will literally pummel her when they find her! They’ve been calling after her saying threats like ‘We just want the bag, we promise not to hurt you’ but she’s heard that in scary movies and apparently that’s what they want her to think before they hurt her!!!
  * Before the girl (who you were able to get her to introduce herself as Yachi from class 1-5) fainted induced by anxiety, you stopped her.
  * You were pissed. How could big tall men be okay with trying to hurt a sweet first year girl like this?!
  * The world was evil.
  * She couldn’t be much smaller than you, but she had no where near your combat expertise.
  * You held your hand out for Yachi to hand you the bag.
  * She handed it over with trembling hands



“Where did you last see them?” You demanded just like your dads would have.

  * Yachi immediately freaked out, claiming that you’re just as small as her and they would crunch you like a potato chip!
  * Slightly insulted, you managed to give her a sweet smile and ask again.
  * She pointed in the direction of the outdoor vending machines near the gym.



“I’ll get your bag Yachi don’t worry. Do you want to wait here for me or do you feel safe coming with? It would be great if you were able to actually point them out, because there are a lot of boys here by the school not to mention I can better protect you when you’re close by.”

  * Yachi gave you a look as if she was seeing the stars for the first time. She was in complete awe of you because you emitted a mass amount of strength.
  * The energy around you was comparable to that of a decorated military Five Star General who had just been challenged to a game of laser tag.
  * Seeing Yachi visibly gulp, she agreed to come with you ~~because chances are she’d be able to call for help louder than you~~ and she held onto your arm as you walked.
  * She hid behind your shoulder, afraid
  * Looking around, you spotted a group of 4 large guys in the distance by the vending machine— just like Yachi pointed out
  * Without your glasses on, you couldn’t make them out very well from this distance
  * Yachi almost squeezed a bruise into your arm which confirmed that was indeed the guys that were awaiting her decease, she said
  * There was a tall one with dark hair that had a permanent scowl on is face who was staring at the vending machines options like a psycho. The smallest one (who was still very tall) looked tough—must be the braun because he had quite the biceps and his hair was shaven like the boys in your dad’s training camps. One of them looked like a grown man with a man bun that really should be signing off on big stock deals or something. The giant one was blonde with glasses but he appeared to be the verbal slicer—since you could see his mouth mumble something to the military looking one, who flinched like he had been physically stabbed through the chest.
  * You had to admit, you could see why Yachi was scared of them…a little
  * Straightening your shoulders so to seem a little bit taller, you took a deep breath and stalked towards these bullies
  * You were ready to give them a piece and a half of your mind
  * You would rip them a new one like they deserved
  * And if it got physical, you were more than equipped to handle them due to your years of training
  * As you approached, the boys noticed the bag you held and their eyes lit up like they’d just been saved
  * They started toward you making Yachi gasp.
  * You cracked your knuckles in preparation
  * But… when you got closer to them enough to make out their faces, something Kiyoko explained to you got thrown to the forefront of your memory….. and then you realized.
  * _Wait a second….._



“There you are, uhh… small person. You took our coaches bag!” Exclaimed the one with defined biceps.

The small blonde girl behind you let out a shriek and tried to book it. You held onto _**her**_ arm now as she screamed bloody murder, begging the 4 boys not to kill her because she had a single mother at home who needed her. The boys tried to explain their reasoning over her screams which only made things more chaotic! You gave the four boys a look of death to shut up and they did.

You patiently waited for toddler girl to chill.

“Uh Yachi??”

“Y-y-y-ye-ye-yes?”

“You said **_these_** were the assailants you were running away from?”

“Mhm. Don’t look them in the eye!” She shut hers tightly.

You smirked, officially letting your guard down. Now you remembered everything Kiyoko sent you in that text, including who-was-who on the team, what they looked like, and what each player specifically needed managerial-wise.

“Is it Tanner? No, _Tanaka_ from my year, Asahi 3rd……and those two—- Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio, right? They are in your year….. they’re all Karasuno volleyball players.”

  * Yachi looked dumbfounded.



“Volleyball players……………………… _ **of doom**_?”

You shook your head, cupping Yachi’s shaking hands in yours. You gave this girl who reminded you of a toddler the kindest smile you could muster.

“I’ve never officially met these guys but Kiyoko has told me lots about them. I do see them bickering in the hallways a lot though, and it’s adorable. They are totally and completely harmless.”

“ _Harmless_?” Yachi repeated you as if she’d never heard the word before.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it in such a de-masculine manner……” Tsukishima deadpanned, irritated by the fact that you spoke of them like they had the strength of a group of newborn goldfish.

Tanaka felt the same way. He mumbled “We do harm on the court! And just because you’re a pretty girl doesn’t mean you can say that we aren’t tough—“

Tsukki told him to shut up before he scared the toddler girl again.

Kageyama drank his little milk carton, barely listening to the commotion as Asahi, silent in the back, was about to start bawling. He was just so happy to be called harmless instead of monster by someone so much smaller than him his heart was going to explode 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

  * ~~Luv him~~



“Yep! Harmless.” You chirped, eyes twinkling at Yachi. You reassured her some more. “ _ **Total**_ softies. You have nothing to worry about! Kiyoko told me that once on the bus ride home from a game she played a movie on the bus……and in the end Kiyoko counted all of them crying to the wedding scene in Princess and the Frog.”

“Hey now—“ Tanaka yelled, red in the face from anger but mostly humiliation. You looked over at the boys and noticed they were all pretty red. Tsuki had actually turned away to totally hide his face, starting toward the gym without so much as a goodbye.

“Brat.” He muttered. The boys followed with their tails between their legs.

“See? They couldn’t even deny it.” You smiled at Yachi. She visibly calmed down. “They’re just a bunch of cute little crows😊.”

Tsukki has returned with a scowl that didn’t scare either of you this time. He held out his hand expectantly.

“May we have our coach’s bag back, now? I trust you two can find your way back to Snow White the other 5 dwarves in one piece, correct?”

 _Ouch_. You winced at his short person joke. Wow, Kiyoko was right about Kei’s stinging verbal jabs.

But _Psh_. You were a black belt. You could handle military men. You could even beat some of them in an arm-wrestle sometimes.

So you definitely weren’t afraid of any volleyball boys, no matter how badly this cute tall one’s jabs stung.

You smiled at Tsuki who didn’t return it in the slightest. You moved to hold out the bag in front of you for him to take, but low enough so he’d have to lean down to retrieve it.

When he went to grab the bag, you expertly maneuvered it out of his grasp before taking his cheek between your fingers in a tight squeeze. _So gullible, this one._ You had him trapped, just like you would a toddler.

“I’ll bring it to coach Ukai myself cutie patootie.” You gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. He stared at you with surprised eyes before you continued. “After all, we’ll be getting to know each other pretty well as temp-manager and coach. Don’t you think?” The King of Passive Aggression’s eyes widened in shock behind his adorable glasses. You released his cheek from your grasp.

“Now get in the gym, soldier. You can introduce me to the rest of the team’s cuties and tell them that Karasuno’s new babysitter is here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
